Rediscovering Anna
by FrozenLover67
Summary: "Today I shall begin a project. In order to become Anna's big sister once again, I must get to know her. This her. This young woman that she has grown into." Starting two days after the Great Thaw, Elsa is determined to rediscover some things about Anna and become her big sister once again. Sequel to "Rediscovering My Sister". (One-shot).


**Hey guys, I'm back. Briefly. And I know I said that I was done with fanfiction, but I'd just seen _Olaf's Frozen Adventure_ , and fell in love with Anna and Elsa all over again. I just _had_ to write something. **

**Thank you to Rosie2009 and JasonRyder for requesting this.**

* * *

July 17

Today I shall begin a project.

In order to become Anna's big sister once again, I must get to know her. _This_ her. This young woman that she has grown into. I will complete said task through a series of questions relating to her favorite things. I will ask her a few basic questions tonight at dinner.

/\/\/\

Favorite Food: Chocolate

Favorite Drink: Hot chocolate

I find it humorous that both of these are food associated. And that both answers relate to chocolate. I guess I should have composed a few questions beforehand. I'll keep that in mind for tomorrow.

* * *

July 18

Anna is sick today.

Poor thing, though I can only deduce that it's a result of running around in less than adequate gear no more than a week ago trying to find me. But I'm okay with Anna's slight illness. It has provided me with the opportunity to reassume my position as her big sister. A little practice, I suppose.

I'm writing this as Anna sleeps. It's the most quiet she's been since the Great Thaw. She looks so peaceful, so lovely. I've missed this. I've missed her and her freckled nose and full cheeks. She's grown so much, though.

I wonder if I'll ever be able to make up for lost time.

/\/\/\

I'm about to return to Anna's room. I've promised her that I would stay with her all day and I intend to keep that promise. I just needed time to change after she knocked a bowl of soup in my lap. She felt so guilty afterwards.

I'm just thankful it wasn't hot.

/\/\/\

Favorite Color: Green

Favorite Book: "Anything romantic"

* * *

July 20

I had a nightmare last night.

I don't wish to dwell upon it any longer than I have to. I don't even want to write down what happened in it. I'm only mentioning it because Anna found me and comforted me and I want to remember these things. These little acts she performs. I don't want to forget what love feels like ever again.

Later in the night, a thunderstorm struck. After listening to Anna outside my door for the last three years, cowering and pleading with me, desperate to seek solace in me from the storms, I was glad that I could finally be there for her.

I'll never leave her again.

* * *

July 22

Kristoff approached me today. I will relay what happened.

I heard a knock at my study door.

"Enter!"

Kristoff passed through the doorway and stood before me at my desk, taking a small slip of paper out of his pocket. Quite red and sheepish the large man was. It looked out of place for a man of his magnitude but I could tell he was earnest, intent on doing whatever he had come to me with in the first place.

He cleared his throat. "I want your blessing," he started, then he grew pale. "N-no, that's not a good word, especially after what that piece of..." He stopped himself, shaking his head. "Anyway, I want your approval. That's a better word." He cleared his throat once again and stood tall. "I want your approval to court Anna. And I-I know," he stumbled. "I know Anna came to you already, I just needed to hear you say it."

I just smiled.

"Yes, Kristoff. You have my approval."

He bowed and left.

I'm still wary of him. I can't help it. After watching Anna be preyed on, her biggest weakness exploited, her hope dashed and her heart shattered…

Kristoff will be better, I'm sure.

I hope.

* * *

July 26

Anna ended up in the infirmary yesterday.

It was my fault. She got into my secret stash of chocolate and I chased after her. She fell down a whole flight of stairs and just brushed it off like it was nothing. It was terrifying. Seeing her body, a blur, so limp and almost lifeless, tumbling and tumbling, falling and falling… It was almost too reminiscent of that fateful day.

I was just so… _powerless_.

Now I'm here with her, still in the infirmary today. The injuries she sustained were "minor", to quote the doctor, though I wouldn't classify a gash on the forehead and broken wrist as minor. But I guess compared to the fall Anna took, they are minor.

Once again, I've waited until after she's fallen asleep to write this. Kristoff visited. Left her a bouquet of flowers and a carrot from Sven. I must rest now.

/\/\/\

I don't know what came over me, but something just possessed me to tell her everything. The truth about our separation. I regret it dearly. She didn't need to know.

Not yet.

* * *

August 1

I'm leaving tomorrow for a trip.

Though Anna won't admit it, she is afraid. I know she's afraid of me getting on that ship, of losing me the same way we lost our parents. I wish there was more I could do to console her.

I, along with Kristoff and Olaf, devised a schedule for Anna while I'm gone, so she won't be left alone. I've instructed the staff, mainly Kai and Gerda, to keep an eye on her for me and to just keep her entertained.

/\/\/\

Favorite Outdoor Activity: Ice skating ("even though I'm not very good at it") and snowball fights.

* * *

August 11

I must confess that I left my journal here throughout the extent of my trip. I had no use for it anyway.

Anna had chocolate cake prepared for my arrival. Dark chocolate. My favorite.

/\/\/\

I came into a discouraging revelation today. Anna thinks so little of herself, that she feels the need to emulate my actions. I caught her writing in her journal today— I suspect that she may be doing the same thing I'm doing. Her questions are not so subtle— about how she's trying to be like me and that I'm perfect.

I'm in no way, shape or form perfect. Far from it. And I know that Anna sometimes gets rather rude comments about her position as princess and the lack of work she supposedly contributes to the kingdom. I never hesitate to suppress those who dare to speak of Anna in such a way, but I'm not always able to prevent the criticisms from reaching her ears.

It must take a toll on her. She tries her best to appear productive for the sake of image. I just wish I could say that she didn't need to.

* * *

August 15

I've had Anna resume tutoring. She was adamant that she didn't need it, and she's a smart girl. I have no doubt. But there's no such thing as too much knowledge.

 _Girl._ I must stop using that term. She's a young woman now, it's just hard to remind myself of that at times.

I enjoy walking with her after her lessons. It gives me time to ask her questions. Speaking of which:

Favorite Object: The doll modeled after me from our childhood. Little Elsie.

* * *

November 1

It's been a while, I know.

Actually more than a while. I just got caught up with work. The council is suggesting that I marry. I don't even want to think about what that would mean for me. They've forced suitors onto me. It's just becoming a bit much.

Anna finds it humorous. She teases me and makes the whole situation seem a bit lighthearted. It sounds harsh, but I'm okay with it. I just don't want her to ever find out that the council tried to pressure me into having her cut all ties with Kristoff.

I'll never let that happen.

* * *

November 15

Anna's begun to come to me after her baths. "To do my hair," she says. "You know, for bed." I'm not certain what prompted this behavior, though I surmise that it might be—and I admit this with guilt— that I've been pulling back a bit. Like I stated in the previous entry, it's just been a bit busy and chaotic for me.

Anna hums while I brush her hair, eyes closed. I watch her in the looking glass. Every once in a while, her eyes will open. They meet mine. And we just smile at each other.

I've noticed that the white streak is gone.

Favorite Animal: "Do snowmen count?"

* * *

November 19

Hey, Elsa. It's me, Anna. I mean, of course it is. I'm sure you recognize my handwriting. Maybe I shouldn't assume so, though.  
I found your journal. I guess that much is obvious. You should really find a better hiding spot for it. Under your pillow? Amateur move.  
Anyway, I just think it's so cool that you're doing this. I'm doing it, too. Well, I mean, I have a journal, too. It's not full of my favorite things, but yours! Isn't that cool?  
I'm realizing now that I probably won't get a response. And that's okay. Just know that I love you, Elsa, okay? All the time. Oh, and I apologize for leaving a chocolate fingerprint on this page. I keep doing that for some reason.

Oh Anna. I love you, too.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry if this isn't great. I'm** _ **very**_ **out of practice and even when I was actively writing fanfictions, I never really developed Elsa's voice.**

 **Happy Holidays, guys!**


End file.
